deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Draco MacDragonis Clan
Draco MacDragonis Clan is the British Deadly Alliance and the Medieval Deadly Alliance as well the team members of the UN-GDI and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The independent clan of celtic highlanders is the defender of their homeland and battled against their common enemy like the barbaric Thanois, the arrogant Ferusian Draconians, the Silvaergus Tribe, the Silver Kindred Cult, the Jovanians, the brutal Dark Hordes, the vicious Kapak Draconians and King Greedwing's army of the Order of the Black Dragon. Origins In the medieval times of Antichthon, Draco MacDragonis was a member of the MacDragon Clan and he has been defended his homeland against the ill-faded invading forces of King Greedwing and General Frangir Salvakor with the enemy's failed military campaign. After the last battle against King Greedwing and his army with victory, Draco began his new life with his mate, Merida MacDragoness after a long fierce war when the autonomous treaty has been signed by the High Council of Antichthon and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The war may be over but the defense of their homeland has begun when Draco and Merida began their own clan, an independent clan for everyone of each clan in the highlands as they've joined the clan to fight their common enemies. With the clan has been formed, they began to defend their homeland. Their first defense is at the northeast where the Thanois, the Ferusians, and the Silvaergus Tribe are gathered to invade on shores and attempted to occupy the port town as their base of operation but Draco and his independent clan have pushed them off and defeated them, sending them back from where they came. But these attacks are likely unexpected as they'll discover on the second defense. Next is the second defense on the western shores where the Dark Hordes have invaded the towns and villages and established their war camp but Draco and his clan defeated the Dark Hordes and pushed them out of the country. After several battles and liberations, Draco started to think about the talk of war and there was indeed: armies of dark forces have gathered outside of the highlands. Perhaps there was something more than that, he heard the tails that the meteor was struck on the highlands years ago and recovered Highlandium, a rare materials that it can build houses, walls and mainly weapons of defense and sometimes for battles. Draco and his clan realized it and they turned to south where King Greedwing and his army are secretly preparing war, violating the treaty's term. And Draco and his fellow clansmen are going to thwart his evil plan from invading the country and that's when the Order of the Heavenly Dragons helped Draco's clan with intelligence and information from Sir Jester Golddrake's kingdom. With their assistance, Draco and his clan have carried out their task to weaken his evil army. And after their task is complete, the battle has begun as Draco and his fellow clansmen clashed with King Greedwing's army and General Frangir's elite troops. The battle was fierce and hard until their Aura was unlocked by unity and defeated General Frangir and King Greedwing and their evil army, successfully defended their homeland for good. Although the battle for freedom may be over, but the great war had already begun. In 21st century, Draco and his clan were last seen in Edinburgh where they've rescued the prime minister, the first minister of Scotland and the parliamentary members from domestic extreme terrorists at the convention center in the city. That's how the UN-GDI got the attention as they've located them in the highland region and offered them to join the UN Paranormal Division which they've accepted as they're already part of the Deadly Alliance. Team Members Draco MacDragonis The Scottish Dragonkind is the leader of the independent clan. The proud and noble patriotic highlander warrior hailed from the noble MacDragon Clan seek for adventure in the highlands while defending his homeland for freedom and battling the invaders of evil Chaos. Merida MacDragoness The female Scottish Dragonkind is the second-in-command of the clan and Draco's mate. Merida is one of the fiercest Dragonkind Highlanders who defied the dangers as her freedom of expression but cared anyone she loved including her fellow clansmen and women as she freed all the female slaves from barbarians. She's also the clanswoman of the MacDragon Clan, Merida joined Draco's independent clan for adventures and defending her homeland. Barren MacLeodrake The Scottish Dragonkind who is hailed from one of the legendary highland clans, the MacReddrake Clan. MacLeodrake is the dedicated and honorable highland warrior who defended his home country against the Ferusians and King Greedwing's army until the autonomous treaty is signed under the terms of the Order of the Heavenly Dragons and the High Council of Antichthon. MacLeodrake joined Draco's independent clan for more good deeds and battle evil. Lector MacSeadragon The Scottish Sea-Dragonkind who is hailed from the MacSeadragon Clan. One of the 21 sons of the main clan who has the love of the thrilling adventures on the sea, battling pirates and barbarians on the shores and at the seas. During defending his homeland, MacSeadragon joined Draco's independent clan and became the aquatic member of the clan. Sawyer MacSwineburg The Anthro-Highland Pig who is hailed from the MacSwine Clan, one of the five highland clans. MacSwineburg is a member of the ancient clan and protected his home farmlands from the Jovanians with the help of his fellow clansmen. Now MacSwineburg joined Draco's independent clan to fight and defend his freedom and his clan. Clyde MacDunhorn The Highland Minotaur who is hailed from the MacKyloe Clan, one of the five highland clans. MacDunhorn battled the Sargonians and defended his homeland singlehandedly like a strongest highlander warrior, defending those he loved and protect. MacDunhorn joined Draco's independent clan during the battle against the Ferusian barbarians as the strongest highlander warrior of the clan. Dale MacClydes The Anthro-Clydesdale Horse who is hailed from the MacClydes Clan, one of the five highland clans. MacClydes is one of the five sons of the family who battled against Kiakalgosian Army and defended his homeland with his brothers and fellow clansmen. Unlike his brothers, MacClydes wished he wants to see the world which until he's freed to join Draco's independent clan, granted by his father, and got the great adventures he never had before until now. Scott MacSoayer The Anthro-Soay Sheep who is hailed from the MacLachdann Clan, one of the five highland clans. MacSoayer was one of the guardsmen, protecting their herds and crops from the Jovanians and sent them back where they came. After years of his duty, MacSoayer joined Draco's independent clan to battle many foes to sent them back to whence they came. Roland MacGreyster The Avian-like Scot Grey Rooster who is hailed from the MacRooster Clan, one of the five highland clans. MacGreyster is the fiercest highland fighter who fought many Taytus warriors, the Ferusian barbarians, and the Jovanians while defending his homeland. Fierce and strong Avian highlander and still looking for a fair fight against evil and Chaos, MacGreyster joined Draco's independent clan. Henry MacCrow The Avian-like Hooded Crow who is hailed from the MacCorvus Clan. MacCrow is a scavenger highland, collecting weapons and items from the battlefield after the fight, but he's also the skilled fighter when he spotted the invaders and ambushed them on the road and sent them back where they've been send from. Then later, MacCrow joined Draco's independent clan as one of the infiltrators. Sylver MacAdder The Scottish Serpentfolk who is hailed from the MacSlither Clan. MacAdder is a cunning highlander Serpentfolk who have infiltrated the enemy camps with his clever disguises and sabotage skills as well gathering some information about their movement and brought it to his clan and their allies with success. Then, MacAdder joined Draco's independent clan as their one of the infiltrators. Balder MacHogger The Anthro-Boar who is hailed from the MacBoar Clan. He's noble wild Beastman of the clan who crushed hundreds of Jovanian soldiers singlehandedly and destroyed their camps overnight, pushing them out from his homeland. After his duty is done, MacHogger joined Draco's independent clan for more fighting evil invaders. Randell MacSungrove The Anthro-Red Squirrel who is hailed from the MacSciuridean Clan. MacSungrove is a young scout of the clan, tracking enemy's footprint and monitoring their movement as well ambushing enemy scout party with his staff, averting their missions. Later, MacSungrove was chosen by the clan leaders to join Draco's independent clan for impressive skills as the clan's scout. Oscar MacLutran The Anthro-Otter who is hailed from the MacLutrinaen Clan. MacLutran is the grandson of the brave highlander of the clan who defeated the barbaric Thanois and the Ferusian Draconians. Along with following his grandfather and father's footsteps, MacLutran is also a great swimmer and sabotaged the enemy ships by making few small holes on the lower bow with his family's sharp spear. Then, MacLutran was chosen by the clan leaders to join Draco's independent clan for his skills and became one of the infiltrators of the clan. Samwise MacHarbseal The Anthro-Harbour Seal who is hailed from the MacSeal Clan. MacHarbseal is a scout of the clan but he may be young but he has the courage and sheer luck against the Thanois and foiled their evil plans. MacHarbseal was encountered by Draco and he was helped to defeat the Thanoi barbarians and saved his friends. After that, he joined the independent clan for adventures he have been looking for. Terry MacTalus The Avian-like White-Tailed Sea Eagle who is hailed from the MacEagleus Clan. The noble and proud Avian highlander, MacTalus is the experiance Sky Warrior class who have fought the Aviaks, the Jovanians, and the Draconians. After many battles of defending his homeland, MacTalus joined Draco's independent clan. Randor MacStag The Anthro-Red Deer who is hailed from the MacHart Clan. MacStag is the descendent of the third bloodline of the clan who fought the Elkricusian warriors in the highland plateau during the war between the two factions and led his fellow clansmen with unrelenting courage and faith. After the war, he continued defending his homeland against the invaders until he joined Draco's independent clan to fight their common enemies. Sir Nestor MacPlesio The Dinosoid-like Plesiosaurus who is hailed from the legendary MacLochness Clan. He's known as the Highland Water Horse due to the clan's existence that had lived for many thousands of years and battled the Ferusians, Thanois, evil Draconians, the Jovanians, and the Dinosoid invaders from Planet Sauria including the Gendo Naval Armed Forces. After numerous adventures and battles he encountered, he joined Draco's independent clan after he joined the battle against the invaders and defended his homeland at the Great Water Horse Lake. Inspirations * Themed with Scottish and Celtic cultures. * Based on the animals in Scotland, including Loch Ness' Monster. Category:Database Category:British Deadly Alliance Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons